


I leave my Christmas lights up on my front porch all year long...

by SciFiDVM



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Christmas Lights, Gen, LJ "25 prompts in 25 days" challenge, Trailer park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiDVM/pseuds/SciFiDVM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing the potential nuclear threat in episode 1.14, Miles remembers why he and Bass located their capital north of the former Mason-Dixon line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I leave my Christmas lights up on my front porch all year long...

Charlie, Nora, and Miles had been trekking south through the Georgia Republic, chasing the potential nuclear threat, for about a day when they came upon a cluster of rectangular dilapidated metal lined dwellings that Charlie was generally unfamiliar with.

Noticing Charlie’s odd stares Nora supplied, “It’s called a trailer park.”

“You mean people used to pull those things around with horses? Where are the wheels?”

“Not that kind of trailer.” Miles supplied, rolling his eyes.

“They called them ‘mobile homes’. They were mostly built in factories then moved to the home site on a semi-trailer and dropped there.” Nora was a little more understanding.

“They look kind of horrible.” Charlie grimaced.

“Yup. Pretty much.” Miles agreed.

“What are those wires strung along the front of most of them?” Charlie’s curiosity had remained piqued.

“Christmas lights.” Nora answered.

Charlie had some vague memories of the brightly colored little light bulbs from before the blackout. She’d always found them cheery and wondrous. Somehow, here they seemed kind of sad.

“But the blackout didn’t happen anywhere near Christmas time. Why did all these people still have them up on their houses?”

“Again… trailer park.” Miles said with a wry smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Nora chuckled a little, and Charlie realized that she wasn’t going to get any more of an answer from her more worldly companions.

Just then some unintelligible yelling came from one of the trailers that was still displaying Christmas lights, as an overall clad man stumbled onto the teetering wooden front porch. He dropped a bottle of something, cursed loudly, and fired a shotgun in their general direction. Miles, Nora, and Charlie took off running.

“That’s not very Christmas-y.” Charlie yelled between breaths.

“No.” Miles replied. “That’s trailer trash. Apparently the blackout didn’t change _everything_.”


End file.
